And nothing else matters
by marianclea
Summary: La veille de Noël, Dean se rend dans le Wyoming dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Castiel et de lui parler sérieusement. (One shot destiel).


**AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS**

**Désolée pour le retard, ffnet a buggé toute la journée d'hier et je viens seulement de récupérer ma connexion à 8h du matin. Bref, en cette période de fêtes de fin d'année, je vous propose ce one-shot pour vous remercier de me lire, de me mettre en favori ou simplement de me suivre dans mes publications parfois irrégulières. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur E. KRIPKE et à la CW. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. **

**Le titre est emprunté au groupe Metallica.**

**Format : One shot.**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel. **

**Saison 9. Ne tient pas compte des épisodes diffusés après le 9x03. Prend place dans la vie quotidienne de nos boys.**

**Résumé : Alors qu'ils viennent à peine de se retrouver, Dean demande à Castiel de quitter le bunker. Inquiet mais contraint, ce dernier part le cœur lourd. La scène s'ouvre quelques mois plus tard.**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Wyoming, Green River - December, 23**

Garé sur le trottoir enneigé en face de ce lieu qu'il supposait l'abriter, Dean Winchester patientait les mains posées sur le volant de sa vieille impala, chauffage à fond, musique en sourdine pour toute compagnie et regard fixé sur cette maison simple de la banlieue de Green River.

Au rythme des notes de Nothing Else Matters de Metallica, ses doigts marquaient le tempo dans un geste mille fois répété.

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

S'arrêtant de fredonner sur les derniers accords, il jeta un œil au rétroviseur et soupira. Cette chanson leur correspondait si bien, lui correspondait si bien.

Son regard accablé s'égara au-delà de cette rue, de cette maison, de cette petite ville perdue au cœur des Montagnes Rocheuses.

Castiel. Cas…

Il avait mis un certain temps pour le trouver, preuve qu'il avait fait de gros progrès depuis leur dernière rencontre. Intérieurement, il s'en désola. Il n'était plus ce "bébé en trench-coat" dont il aimait à l'affubler les premiers temps qu'il les accompagnait, lui et son frère, sur les routes. Sam, son petit Sammy, n'aimait pas ce surnom mais lui adorait le taquiner et cela fonctionnait si bien à chaque fois. L'ange était tellement imperméable à l'humour et au sarcasme aussi. A l'époque il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec lui. Cela l'amusait de voir le visage si impassible de Castiel se froisser, ses yeux se rétrécir et sa tête se pencher en quête de compréhension.

Peut-être aurait-il dû faire plus attention à lui ? Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre la peine de l'écouter ? Mais merde c'était un ange. Un putain d'ange ! Et il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de sa protection; c'était l'inverse normalement. C'était lui l'Elu, le vaisseau de Michael, celui qui devait être protégé jusqu'à l'heure de l'Apocalypse…

Oui mais voilà : Castiel était tout sauf un ange ordinaire. Il était un ange à part, y compris au sein de sa propre famille et les cinq dernières années sur Terre ne l'avaient pas épargné. Bien sûr que Cas avait commis des erreurs et même de très sérieuses mais pour autant il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il avait toujours pris son parti envers et contre tout et pour quel résultat !

Tour à tour ange froid et impartial qui exécutait les missions confiées par son Père, ange qui s'humanisait à leur contact et éprouvait le doute sur l'objet de sa mission première, ange qui fut possédé par les Léviathans, ange qui s'aliéna avec les âmes du Purgatoire se prenant pour un nouveau Dieu, et puis… et puis la déchéance. Imposée. Totale. Irréversible. L'ère de l'humanité. Et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Son cœur se serra soudain, ses battements se firent plus précipités, son souffle se raréfia et ses mains se crispèrent inconsciemment sur le cuir du volant. Le fantôme de ce Castiel 2014 hippie, drogué aux amphétamines et autres substances illicites, affamé de sexe, venait de ressurgir avec une violence inouïe de sa mémoire. Son rire désabusé, son sourire à moitié stone et ses yeux bleus qui n'attendaient que la délivrance par un regard de cet autre lui. Sans parler de cet ultime jour de 2014 où cette version apocalyptique de son ange avait suivi ce Dean froid et dur sans un mot. Jusqu'au bout. Comme on suit son bourreau. Il ferma les yeux pour en chasser les images et se morigéna. Non. Il ne serait pas celui qui l'amènerait à l'échafaud dans cette vie. Non. Non. Non. Il devait s'extraire de ce futur qui ne se produirait jamais. Zachariah avait tort. Il aurait tort.

Il rouvrit les yeux et posa son front contre ses mains croisées cherchant en vain à reprendre sa respiration. Il devait se calmer. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, le Dean du futur n'aurait pas agi autrement que ce que lui-même avait fait quelques mois plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé plus mort que vif dans les bras de cette fille, April, un reaper, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était lancé dans la bataille sans réfléchir, oubliant que le Castiel d'avant n'était plus, que seul restait l'homme. Et la belle April s'en était servi. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait plongé sa lame dans le corps désormais fragile de Cas. Ligoté sur le fauteuil, ce dernier lui avait simplement lancé un dernier regard et avait rendu son dernier soupir, pleinement conscient de sa mort.

Leur seule chance avait alors résidé dans la présence d'un ange caché parmi eux. Si il n'y avait pas eu Ezechiel dans le corps de Sam, c'en était fini de Castiel. Et ce jour-là, il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'en était pas quelque peu responsable.

Lorsque Cas l'avait enfin contacté de cette station-service, il aurait dû se porter à sa rencontre au lieu de le laisser venir jusqu'à eux, jusqu'au bunker. Il savait bien pourtant que Castiel était incapable de s'autogérer. Sans mojo, sans aide, sans argent, il n'avait aucune issue même si il croyait foncièrement en lui. Mais Sam ne pouvait rester seul. Son état de santé était trop détérioré quand bien même il abritait un ange. Et il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours : il avait choisi sa famille, son frère. Il sacrifierait tout pour lui, c'était son rôle, son unique devoir.

Pourtant Cas occupait une place à part dans son existence même si il s'évertuait à l'ignorer ou à faire comme si. Parce qu'aucun ne pouvait se prévaloir d'être encore en vie après toutes les merdes que Castiel avait pu commettre, que ce soit à tort ou à raison. D'autres étaient morts pour beaucoup moins que cela. Ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il le considérait comme autre chose. Il n'était pas à proprement parler de sa "famille" mais il l'aimait à sa manière bourrue tout autant. Comme Bobby, comme Jo et Helen en leurs temps. Et puis ils partageaient ce lien. Ce lien profond qu'il maudissait parfois. Ce lien né de sa résurrection des enfers. Ils étaient liés "A la vie, à la mort" comme on dit. Et lorsqu'il l'avait senti en danger, il était parti à sa rencontre. Peu importe ce qu'en penserait Ezechiel. Et ils l'avaient retrouvé, dans un état pitoyable.

Ce jour-là, le chemin du retour s'était fait dans un silence pesant entre un Sam qui s'inquiétait de ses trop nombreuses absences mentales et un Castiel qui lui s'interrogeait sur sa mystérieuse renaissance. Il avait beau être un pro du mensonge, des fois cela ne suffisait pas et il craignait pour sa vie le jour où les deux s'en apercevraient. Arrivés au bunker, il avait donc raccompagné d'office Sam à sa chambre pour qu'il se repose puis il l'avait conduit à une chambre disponible pour qu'il puisse s'installer.

Là, il lui avait donné des vêtements pris dans sa modeste garde-robe pour qu'il puisse se changer et lui avait indiqué la salle de bains. Il l'avait laissé seul et était parti acheter à déjeuner dans la ville voisine. A son retour, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous trois dans la pièce à vivre pour prendre un repas composé essentiellement de mal bouffe mais bon il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête à faire la cuisine.

Ils avaient pris un peu de bon temps dans leur vie de merde. Ils en avaient si peu après tout alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces quelques moments volés au temps. Et puis Cas était enfin là. Avec eux. Avec lui. C'était le plus important.

Evidemment tout était trop beau. Le bonheur, si on pouvait qualifier ces instants ainsi, avait été de courte durée. Ezekiel avait mis très rapidement son nez angélique dans leurs affaires. Il l'avait sommé de choisir entre l'ange déchu qu'était Cas et la guérison de son frère arguant que sa présence dans le bunker représentait un trop grand danger pour eux, pour Sam, pour lui son hôte. Et lui avait simplement obéi. Parce qu'il s'agissait de la santé de Sam. Et que Sam primait sur tout. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer cela. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir les mots qu'il faut. Mais cela ne fut pas un obstacle. Car un Winchester trouve toujours la parade.

Aujourd'hui encore, il revoyait le visage incrédule de Cas face à ses propos, ses yeux bleus gris s'éteindre à son étrange demande. Alors même qu'il pensait avoir enfin trouvé sa place, on lui demandait de vider les lieux. A nouveau. Et bien que Cas n'ait rien répondu, trop surpris, il pressentait qu'il venait de le briser plus sûrement que Metatron en lui arrachant sa grâce.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas donné la raison réelle de ce renvoi. Ezekiel était à l'affût quelque part dans le bunker. Il le savait. De son côté, Castiel l'avait écouté sans mot dire et fidèle à ce qu'il fut en tant qu'ange, il avait simplement posé son restant de burrito sur la table, l'appétit coupé. Il s'était ensuite levé et avait disparu vers le couloir menant aux chambres. Cinq minutes plus tard, un sac sur l'épaule contenant ses maigres affaires, Cas avait quitté le bunker en claquant la porte certain de ne plus y revenir. Il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, prostré sur la table à regarder le burrito à demi entamé. Ce fut la voix d'Ezekiel qui le tira de ses pensées moroses :

- Tu as fait le bon choix Dean. Pour ton frère. Castiel s'en sortira. Aie confiance.

Il avait levé ses yeux méfiants et interrogateurs sur le regard neutre de l'ange qui possédait son frère : "Qui était-il pour décider qui devait rester, qui devait partir ? "

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait jamais dû céder. Son esprit se rebella. "Bien sûr que non, Cas ne s'en sortirait jamais. Et puis pourquoi le faire partir alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Ils auraient bien fini par trouver une solution. Et alors qu'il aurait dû être là, à l'épauler, à lui apprendre la vie, il l'avait jeté dehors à la merci de ses frères et sœurs. Quel ami pitoyable il faisait ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Putain de bordel de merde !"

Il s'était levé précipitamment, poussant Sam ou Ezekiel, peu importe qui était là, de son passage. Il avait couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il avait ouvert à la volée. Il avait hurlé aux quatre vents le nom de Cas mais seul le silence lui avait répondu. Dehors nulle trace de l'ange déchu. Aucune empreinte de pas. Il avait purement et simplement disparu.

Revenant sur ses pas, il en avait ri nerveusement : à quoi bon ressasser ce qui ne pouvait être changé ! Il avait merdé, il assumerait. Ou pas.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés tant bien que mal, partagés dès lors entre les soins apportés à Sam et les chasses en tous genres. Abbadon qui avait décidé de prendre la place du Roi des Enfers, Crowley, qu'ils détenaient toujours enfermé dans le donjon, s'y prenait plutôt bien la garce. Son nom revenait régulièrement à leurs oreilles lorsqu'ils tuaient des démons. Sans compter qu'ils avaient aussi maille à partir avec la guerre entre les clans angéliques qui semblait faire rage depuis leur chute du Paradis. Décidément une vraie vie de chien.

Petit à petit, son frère avait repris des forces. Ezekiel, lui, avait décidé de la jouer discret après sa dernière intervention malencontreuse. Sam avait bien demandé où était Castiel lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas revu les jours suivants son sauvetage mais il s'était complu à lui mentir, lui servant une excuse minable. Il était à peu près sûr que son frère voyait clair en lui mais jamais il ne le reprit. Il finit lui-même par y croire.

A son grand désarroi, depuis cet après-midi funeste, aucune nouvelle de Castiel n'était parvenue au bunker. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, il le recherchait. Ses traits étaient tirés à force de consulter en vain sa messagerie, à force de lire les petites annonces et les articles de journaux indiquant des décès suspects. Rien. Castiel avait disparu de la circulation. Et tant qu'il serait mort aux yeux du monde, il serait en vie. C'était un fait. Et surtout une cruelle vérité avait surgi : comme un idiot, il s'était amouraché. Et pas de n'importe qui : d'un ange déchu. Il était dans de beaux draps.

Puis un matin, un article avait attiré son attention. A première vue, rien que de très banal. Une petite ville paumée dans un coin du Wyoming. Un homme qui sauve la vie d'une jeune fille d'un accident mortel. Jusque là pas de quoi fouetter un chat, des héros d'un jour il y en avait à la pelle sur le net.

Non ce qui l'avait intrigué était que l'homme en question avait lourdement insisté pour conserver son anonymat. Ce n'était pas un habitant du coin visiblement. Un homme de passage dans la ville sans doute. Il avait donc commencé par faire des recherches sur l'accident mais il n'avait trouvé aucune photo ce qui était étrange lorsque l'on connaissait les méthodes des journalistes et des secouristes dans pareille situation. Il avait également piraté le fichier de la police mais n'avait trouvé aucune information valable. Même le nom ne lui paraissait pas familier. Castiel n'aurait jamais usé d'un nom aussi simple que Smith, John Smith.

Pourtant son intuition lui intimait de se rendre sur place. C'était probablement ridicule mais il devait s'assurer que cet homme n'était pas Castiel. Son ange, son ami.

Il avait rapidement pris quelques affaires de rechange et était parti à fond la caisse vers le Wyoming. Il avait fermé à clefs le bunker. De toute façon, personne ne viendrait ici en son absence. Kevin et Sam étaient partis deux jours plus tôt pour chasser un énième démon envoyé par Abbadon et il avait laissé à Crowley de quoi s'alimenter en quantité suffisante. Il les avait simplement prévenu d'être prudents et qu'ils se retrouveraient tous pour la fin de l'année au bunker. Aucun n'avait envie de fêter Noël parmi eux. Les fêtes de la Nativité, c'était bien pour les gens ordinaires, pas pour eux. Pas avec leur passif. Pas avec leur métier. La foi et l'innocence avaient disparu avec les épreuves et les sacrifices.

Il était arrivé à Green River la veille au soir, tard dans la nuit et éreinté par ses heures de route. Il avait vu un petit motel à l'extérieur de la ville et avait pris une chambre pour deux nuits. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser, trop épuisé. Il s'était couché tout habillé en travers de son lit, son cœur battant à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine à la pensée que demain il le reverrait peut-être et qu'ils devraient parler. Beaucoup parler. Que rien ne serait simple. Il avait fini par s'endormir aux petites heures du jour, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Et maintenant il était là. Dans cette rue à attendre. Attendre qu'un ange vienne. Qu'Il vienne. Une première heure avait passé sans qu'aucune âme ne bouge. Et puis un mouvement dans le lointain avait fixé son attention. Cela fut d'abord une silhouette indéfinie puis une ombre familière et enfin il le vit. Il reconnut sa démarche, son port de tête. Castiel. Son Cas.

Il se baissa à hauteur du volant lorsqu'il fut pratiquement à sa portée. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit maintenant. C'était puéril comme réaction mais il craignait celle de Castiel à sa vue, surtout après leur dernière rencontre. Il n'eut pas conscience d'avoir coupé sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir dans ses poumons. Il le vit se diriger à petites foulées vers la maison qu'il surveillait. Il le vit ouvrir la porte d'entrée dans un geste assuré et la refermer aussi vite sur lui, la couronne de houx se balançant légèrement sous l'air ambiant.

Se redressant, il s'étira comme il le put et sortit de son impala, bien emmitouflé dans sa veste en cuir. Il referma la portière dans un geste sec qui claqua dans le silence neigeux. Inspirant profondément, il se rendit au 424, Alcove Road où résidait une certaine Emily Brown.

Il monta les quelques marches en se tenant à la rambarde, le sol glissant sous ses pieds, et il sonna.

Les dés étaient jetés.

**XXX**

Son épais blouson noir sur le dos, Castiel jeta un dernier regard sur la large pièce que constituait la petite bibliothèque municipale : les murs blancs recouverts d'affiches de cinéma, les quelques tables mises à disposition des lecteurs, les rayonnages bien remplis de livres variés allant de " Apprendre à cuisiner pour les nuls" à des livres hautement philosophiques comme Kant "Critique de la raison pure". Ici, auteurs modernes et classiques se côtoyaient pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Il y en avait pour tous les âges et pour tous les goûts. Et fait rare pour être signalé, les habitants de cette ville avaient également l'habitude de donner leurs propres livres une fois lus, ainsi les nouveautés étaient constantes.

D'un air satisfait, il se détourna enfin et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Il ferma la porte à clefs et rangea celles-ci dans la poche avant droite de sa veste, les tapotant distraitement. Il souffla sur ses doigts froids et mit ses gants. L'hiver était bien installé dans cette région. S'arrêtant sur le perron, il observa le ciel étoilé quelques instants avant de se décider à emprunter les chemins de traverse pour rentrer. A pied. Comme toujours. Il devrait être prudent bien sûr lorsqu'il traverserait certaines zones non déneigées mais rien ne l'arrêterait. Ce soir, il avait besoin de faire le point sur sa "nouvelle" vie.

Il descendit avec précaution les escaliers extérieurs et prit le chemin du retour, délaissant la route bien éclairée, vers cet endroit qu'il appelait quasiment "maison".

Quand il était ange, il ne s'attachait pas à tous ces petits détails de l'existence qui constituent le parcours d'un être humain. Il observait l'être dans son intégralité, son mode de fonctionnement intérieur : il examinait son âme au travers de ses réactions face à certains évènements mais il ne les ressentait pas dans sa chair.

Tout cela avait changé.

Tout avait changé le jour où Metatron lui avait arraché sa grâce scellant le destin des anges une bonne fois pour toutes, les privant de leurs ailes et les exilant sur une Terre qu'ils n'avaient pas ou plus foulé depuis des millénaires.

Sa chance avait résidé dans le fait qu'il avait déjà un vaisseau et qu'il le maîtrisait assez pour s'en sortir. Ce ne fut pas le cas de beaucoup des siens qui perdirent la vie en essayant. Et à sa propre culpabilité d'avoir encore échoué et provoqué le chaos au Paradis s'ajouta la colère d'avoir été dupé.

Toutes les émotions qu'ils ne connaissaient que de nom avaient fini par trouver leur juste place dans son âme cette nuit-là. Toutes furent expérimentées à un moment ou à un autre par la suite. Même si certaines se manifestèrent bien plus vite que d'autres. Celles liées à la souffrance en particulier, à la douleur, à la haine. La haine de soi, la haine d'autrui. Et puis ce qu'il restait de l'ange qu'il fut un jour réapparut : le don de soi, la compassion pour autrui. Il rachèterait ses fautes. Il paierait ses crimes en se sacrifiant dans cette vie humaine qu'on lui avait choisi.

Il avait décidé de rejoindre Dean Winchester et son frère qui l'aideraient sans doute dans sa quête de rédemption. Et puis il devait s'excuser. Encore. Il aurait dû écouter et faire confiance à cet humain qu'il avait appris à aimer au cours de ses années, malgré les distensions, malgré les erreurs commises de part et d'autre.

Il avait marché longtemps à travers bois avant de longer une route et d'être pris en stop par un monsieur d'un certain âge pas trop regardant sur sa tenue vestimentaire et son état déplorable. Légèrement inquiet devant son air perdu, ce dernier l'avait déposé dans une station-service où avec les pièces qu'il lui avait données, il avait pu contacter un Dean anxieux qui lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au bunker le plus vite possible ; l'état de Sam l'empêchant de venir lui-même à sa rencontre. Dans un soupir il avait raccroché et avait repris la route malgré la fatigue courbant son corps.

Le temps passant, il avait dû composer avec ce même corps dont il ne se préoccupait pas ou peu auparavant, sa grâce angélique régénérant les tissus abîmés et le dispensant de se comporter en être humain. Tour à tour, il avait connu la faim, la soif, le froid, le chaud, la peur, la solitude, la découverte de l'intimité, les arrêts pipi, les joies de la toilette, les séances d'habillage... Il avait alors réalisé à quel point sa connaissance théorique ne lui était d'aucun secours dans son apprentissage d'homme. Les êtres humains apprenaient toute leur vie durant, lui devait faire tout le processus dans un corps d'homme fait et en beaucoup moins de temps si il voulait survivre dans ce monde-ci. Et toutes ces nouvelles expériences n'étaient pas forcément géniales. Certaines, il s'en serait même carrément bien passé. Son corps esquissant un léger frémissement au souvenir humiliant de sa première séance aux toilettes. Pourtant, bon gré, mal gré, il avait fini par s'acclimater et apprivoiser son environnement.

Pour gagner le bunker en toute tranquillité, il avait partagé le quotidien de pauvres hères qui subsistaient des rares aumônes et accompli des tâches de collecte auprès des hommes d'Eglise des villes qu'il traversait, Dean l'ayant informé que les anges et les démons le recherchaient.

Sa tête mise à prix, il devait se montrer extrêmement prudent. Il avait donc laissé son vieux trench-coat beige souillé et son costume abîmé dans une laverie automatique sans un regard pour cette vie qui n'était plus. Ses priorités avaient changé et se procurer de la nourriture et de la boisson était en tête de liste à présent. Il s'était alors fondu dans la masse et dès qu'il avait eu l'argent nécessaire il s'était fait tatouer sur les côtes un signe de protection en enochian.

Il avait connu la misère mais jamais il ne s'en était plaint, considérant cette expérience comme un juste châtiment pour ses fautes.

Et puis il y eut April. Affamé, trempé et épuisé, il s'était laissé étourdir par la chaleur de sa présence. Il avait ouvert une part de lui à cette inconnue ignorant qui elle était en réalité. Ils avaient partagé un moment d'intimité qu'il avait apprécié, éclaircissant de fait les remarques parfois incomprises de Dean sur le sujet. Il ne serait plus jamais puceau. Il ne serait plus jamais Castiel. L'ange Castiel était mort cette nuit-là dans les bras d'un reaper. Il était simplement un homme ordinaire.

Manque de chance, le lendemain la vérité s'était faite sur la réelle identité de sa compagne d'une nuit. Elle avait bien manœuvré et il s'était fait avoir en beauté, protection ou pas. Et si Dean n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à lui par je ne sais quel miracle il serait mort. Au fond de lui il le savait. Il avait senti son regard s'éteindre sur Dean après qu'April lui eut enfoncé sa lame dans son corps. Et aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, il s'était réveillé à nouveau, sans une égratignure, torse nu, toujours ligoté. Face à lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, le regard de Dean plongé dans le sien, ce dernier l'avait engueulé comme un gosse avant de débiter un mensonge quelconque lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à ce sujet. Et même s'il avait préféré le laisser croire, le doute persistait. Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

Il avait eu la réponse à ses questions, lorsque quelques heures plus tard, au bunker, alors qu'il croyait enfin avoir droit au répit et au repos en leur compagnie, Dean l'avait achevé en lui demandant de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Dire qu'il fut surpris était un doux euphémisme. L'instant d'avant il venait à sa rescousse et le suivant il le virait comme un malpropre. Mais Dean Winchester était ainsi. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout qui voudrait d'un allié sans pouvoir, un allié sans ailes et en qui on n'accorde plus sa confiance.

Sans un mot, il avait plongé son regard troublé et perdu dans celui clair et déterminé de Dean. Il avait fait son choix selon toute vraisemblance. La discussion n'était pas de mise. C'était un ordre.

Il avait donc mis les voiles comme disent les humains. Il avait été chercher le peu qu'il avait en sa possession et avait quitté le bunker sans un regard en arrière. Il ne voulait pas croiser cet homme qui le chassait encore une fois de sa vie. Cette nuit-là, il avait laissé son chagrin filtrer pour la première fois depuis qu'il était humain dans un abris de bus déserté, le corps secoué de sanglots et de tremblements.

A l'aube, il était monté, les yeux cernés et vitreux, dans un bus en partance pour l'Ouest. Il se moquait bien de la destination tant qu'elle l'éloignait de Dean Winchester.

Il était descendu au premier arrêt pour brouiller les pistes puis il avait poursuivi sa route à pied ou en stop, parfois en bus. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps dans les endroits qu'il traversait. Trop de risques. Il ne se liait jamais à personne. Il se contentait de trouver un travail, quel qu'il soit, pour se payer de quoi se nourrir et se loger avant son prochain trajet et ainsi de suite.

Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait arrêté définitivement son voyage. A Green River, Wyoming.

Bientôt quatre mois qu'il vivait là. Il était bien ici. Au cœur de la nature. Loin de la civilisation, loin de Dean, loin de la guerre que se livrait ses frères et sœurs. Il savait qu'un jour prochain il devrait s'en retourner vers eux et payer pour ses péchés. En attendant il désirait profiter quelque temps de ce répit, de cette tranquillité qu'il avait tant souhaité. Découvrir les joies simples de la vie terrestre sans être constamment rabroué. C'était une nécessité.

Cette petite ville ne payait pas de mine mais elle lui avait donné sa chance. Il avait trouvé un travail bien rémunéré qui le mettait à l'abri du besoin pour plusieurs mois. Payé par la municipalité qui lui garantissait le gîte et le couvert dans une maison d'hôte, il avait repris le poste du dernier bibliothécaire en date qui s'était enfui deux mois plus tôt avec la fille du shérif adjoint engendrant un scandale sans nom dans la communauté. Depuis personne n'avait repris la place laissée vacante mais les habitants étaient en demande. Il était donc arrivé au moment idéal et ses connaissances avaient fait le reste malgré son côté quelque peu décalé voire étrange.

Sa vie privée avait également pris un tournant inattendu.

Avec Emily Brown.

La jeune et intrépide Emi. Fille d'un représentant commercial, elle vivait le plus souvent retirée chez elle. Véritable geek, elle ne mettait quasiment jamais le nez dehors, préférant user jusqu'au bout son pc flambant neuf devant le dernier jeu en ligne ou à essayer de pirater les fichiers du FBI sans grand succès. Elle avait malgré tout des amis, geek comme elle, et il lui arrivait de sortir faire la fête avec eux, partageant les mêmes passions autour d'une bonne bière. A 20 ans elle se pensait immortelle comme les autres jeunes de son âge. A tort.

Cruelle, la vie s'était chargée de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Deux mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle revenait justement d'une de ses soirées, sa voiture avait dérapé sur une plaque de verglas. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule qui avait percuté la rambarde de sécurité et avait dévalé le ravin. Les tonneaux s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse fulgurante et sa voiture avait fini sa course cinq mètres plus bas. Elle avait été trouvé plus morte que vive au milieu des débris qui s'éparpillaient autour de l'épave que fut un jour son véhicule.

Ce dimanche-là il avait décidé de faire le parcours n°12 qui le menait au cœur de la forêt entourant la ville. Il s'était suffisamment équipé pour tenir un siège mais il savait qu'il devait être prudent. Que la montagne ne pardonnait pas la moindre erreur. Il était parti à l'aube pour profiter des tout premiers rayons du soleil levant. A mi chemin, il avait entendu un énorme fracas suivi d'une explosion.

Il s'était dirigé rapidement vers le lieu de l'accident et l'avait découverte inanimée. Elle gisait en sang sur le sol terreux, sa jambe droite dans un curieux angle. Il s'était approché d'elle doucement et avait cherché son pouls. L'ayant trouvé, bien que filant et rapide, il avait appelé les secours. Une chance pour elle qu'il ait fini par se procurer un nouveau téléphone qu'il réservait au cas d'urgence. Il avait suivi pas à pas les indications données par le médecin secouriste. Il lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Elle avait également sauvé la sienne même si elle l'ignorait encore.

A l'hôpital, il avait été la voir tous les jours une fois son service terminé, lui tenant la main pour ne pas la laisser dans son sommeil glacé. Personne ne venait pour elle. Son père en voyage d'affaires à l'étranger avait bien été prévenu mais il ne pouvait revenir dans l'immédiat. Il payait seulement les lourds frais d'hôpitaux engendrés par son accident.

Plongée dans un coma artificiel pour soigner au mieux ses plaies, il la veillait et lui parlait à voix basse. Il s'ouvrit à elle complètement, aux portes de l'inconscience. Si au début, les infirmières tiquaient, elles ne s'étonnaient plus à la fin de voir cet homme d'une trentaine d'années dans son sillage. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, ce fut son nom qu'elle prononça. Ils croisèrent leurs regards et surent que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Lui sut qu'elle savait qui il était. Elle sut qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, une jambe dans le plâtre, elle lui avait demandé de venir partager sa solitude. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait quelqu'un dans leurs vies alors il avait accepté, son regard assombri par la tristesse. Elle n'avait rien dit pressant simplement sa paume de main contre la sienne pour lui montrer qu'elle serait là à son tour, pour lui.

Elle l'avait accueilli avec une joie non dissimulée dans cette grande maison vide. Enfin de la compagnie. Elle lui avait offert sans contrepartie d'occuper la chambre d'ami au premier étage.

Ils avaient pris leurs marques progressivement et ils avaient parlé. Beaucoup. De tout. De rien. Chaque jour ils partageaient de nouvelles expériences culinaires ou autre. Ensemble, ils étaient bien. Des amis qui se comprenaient sans jamais rien attendre de l'autre. Et bien après son accident, il continuait de la veiller. Comme on veille un enfant. Enfant qu'elle était encore à bien des égards.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un écart de son pied sur le sol. Se rattrapant comme il le pouvait au risque de choir et de se blesser, il constata qu'il était quasiment arrivé à destination. Il sourit en reconnaissant la devanture décorée de la bâtisse typiquement américaine.

Il ne connaissait pas Noël. Enfin si, il savait ce que cela représentait pour les hommes mais pour lui ces fêtes typiquement humaines ne l'intéressaient pas outre mesure. Mais cette année il y participerait pour la première fois comme tout un chacun. Et Emily serait à ses côtés. Ils partageraient ensemble un bon dîner dont ils avaient convenu une semaine plus tôt et ils boiraient du lait de poule jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Ensuite il se regarderaient jusqu'à point d'heure de vieux films en noir et blanc avant de s'offrir leurs cadeaux déposés au pied du sapin. Coutumes auquel il se plierait de bonne grâce devant les yeux pétillants et le large sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé à leur simple évocation.

Sortant un trousseau de clefs de sa poche, il tapa ses pieds contre le pas de porte pour en retirer le maximum de neige et ouvrit la porte doucement. Ne voulant pas laisser le froid envahir cet espace chaud et apaisant, il la referma brusquement, lançant un "Emi, je suis rentré" en direction de l'étage.

La voix souriante de la dite Emi lui parvint de la cuisine en retour :

- Va te changer, je finis le souper et on mange. Allume la télé. La CW diffuse une nouvelle série de science-fiction. Ce soir, c'est plateau-repas.

- Ok.

Il venait à peine de se déchausser et s'apprêtait à se rendre dans le salon pour répondre à la demande de son hôtesse lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. De la cuisine, Emi lui indiqua de bien vouloir ouvrir et de faire patienter leur visiteur. Elle arrivait dans quelques instants.

**XXX**

Castiel avait ouvert sans vraiment prêter attention à la personne se trouvant derrière la porte en bois blanc vitrée.

Il arrivait souvent que les voisins viennent aux nouvelles d'Emi surtout depuis l'accident dont elle avait été victime. Et à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, les visites étaient plus fréquentes, plus nombreuses aussi. Il savait que cela l'agaçait au plus haut point mais elle avait la décence de ne rien dire et de sourire le temps de leur présence, les remerciant de leurs chaleureuses et généreuses attentions. Une fois repartis dans leurs propres demeures, ils décomptaient jusqu'à 60 et laissaient éclater leurs rires. Des rires joyeux, des rires sans arrière pensée. Ils déposaient les plats sous vide sur l'évier de la cuisine et se laissaient glisser à terre pour rire à leur aise.

Ce soir-là ne ferait pas exception. C'est ce qu'il croyait.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il leva son regard sur l'homme face à lui. Ses traits se durcirent. Son visage se ferma. Sa main resta crispée sur la poignée.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à tout rompre : Dean. Dean Winchester. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ? Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? L'article. L'article de journal ! Voilà ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Mais si lui en était venu à cette déduction, les autres le pouvaient aussi. C'était bien sa vaine. Il aurait bien aimé en profiter encore un peu avant de replonger tête la première dans la merde qu'il avait contribué à créer.

Sur le pas de la porte, Dean observait un Castiel pétrifié. Et pour la première fois en quelques mois il prit pleinement conscience que Cas n'était plus un ange serein et pondéré même si intérieurement il serait toujours son ange, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises, mais un homme qui ressentait les émotions sans doute mille fois décuplées. Afin de meubler le silence pesant qui s'éternisait et l'inquiétait sans commune mesure, il lança à tout hasard un « Salut Cas ! » espérant ainsi le sortir de sa torpeur.

Sa voix ayant eu l'effet recherché, il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler lorsque le regard glacé et sombre de l'ange déchu se posa sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement et ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Puis la voix profonde qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces derniers mois mine de rien résonna douloureusement à ses oreilles, chaque mot habilement détaché.

- Dean. Que fais-tu ici ?

Se frottant la nuque en un geste courant de gêne, il se décida à entamer cette conversation que l'ange n'avait nullement l'intention de commencer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel toujours impassible. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir ici. Ok il était rassuré de le savoir encore en vie mais apparemment Castiel lui n'était pas enchanté de le revoir, et pour cause. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas immédiatement la question de cet homme qu'il considéra un jour comme un frère :

- Pourquoi Dean ?

Il se crispa. La question qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre et à laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas répondre. Evidemment que Castiel allait la lui poser et en premier tant qu'à faire. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas de réponse à lui apporter ou du moins aucune qui le satisferait. L'ange n'étant pas forcément réceptif à la duplicité humaine, il tenta malgré tout une diversion :

- Parce que j'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Le rire sardonique qui secoua Castiel à ses mots le cloua littéralement sur place. Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qu'avait-on fait à son ange ? Où était ce mec qui ne comprenait pas grand chose aux mœurs humaines, qui se plantait dès qu'il s'agissait d'agir normalement ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là, n'est-ce pas ?

Et en plus il avait appris du vocabulaire. Génial ! Pourtant il s'entendit répondre doucement et à moitié convaincu :

- Euh… Non Cas…

Cela ne fonctionna visiblement pas car Castiel lui répliqua sèchement, son regard noir de fureur contenue :

- Ecoute-moi bien Dean car je ne me répèterai pas. Tu m'as chassé de ta vie, tu m'as laissé sur le bas-côté comme tu te débarrasses de tout ceux qui te sont une gêne ou un obstacle dans tes projets. Fut un temps j'étais un toutou bien obéissant, un –comment tu disais déjà- ah oui un « bébé en trench-coat ». Eh bien aujourd'hui cette personne-là n'existe plus. Grâce à toi, à tes sarcasmes et ton mépris de ma personne. Oui j'ai commis des erreurs. Oui, tu as commis les tiennes. Mais si moi j'ai su te pardonner, toi pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé pour en arriver où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Je ne te dois rien, tu ne me dois rien. Chaque jour, je fais en sorte de réparer mes fautes et je le fais sans toi. J'ignore pourquoi tu es venu aujourd'hui et je m'en contrefiche. La seule chose que j'exige de toi c'est que tu partes maintenant, que tu m'oublies et surtout que tu ne t'avises jamais de me contacter à nouveau. Adieu Dean.

Et sans plus un regard, il se détourna et claqua la porte.

Dean resta stoïque le temps de bien assimiler ce qui lui était reproché et seulement après ses jambes menacèrent de flancher. Reculant de quelques pas, il eut le réflexe de se retenir à la rambarde et reprit sa respiration.

Avec horreur, il comprit que Castiel était en colère contre lui, contre ses agissements parfois stupides. Son frère l'avait bien prévenu pourtant mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et aujourd'hui il payait les pots cassés. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer au cours de ses dernières années, la réaction de l'ange était plus que prévisible et il savait en venant que le rejet était un risque à courir mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en serait autant affecté. Il avait joué au con et il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Mais quoi qu'en pense Castiel, il devait lui parler. Il lui dirait la raison profonde de sa présence ici. Il s'excuserait aussi même si cela n'effacerait pas leur passé chaotique et leurs blessures intérieures. Il lui devait au moins cela.

Sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister en l'état actuel des choses, il retourna à sa voiture où il attrapa un bout de papier et griffonna à la hâte un petit mot qu'il glissa dans la boîte aux lettres. Il jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre où il aperçut des ombres mouvantes derrière les voilages et il s'en fut.

A l'intérieur de la demeure ne régnait que le silence.

De la cuisine, Emily avait entendu la porte se refermer et avait murmuré un « Et merde ». Elle vit son propre reflet affligé dans la fenêtre et posa le torchon distraitement sur le rebord du meuble de l'évier. S'appuyant sur sa canne d'appoint, elle s'en fut vers Castiel toujours figé devant la porte d'entrée. Elle l'observa quelques secondes depuis le chambranle de la porte avant de se décider à le rejoindre. Elle devait y aller franco. Ne pas le laisser s'emmurer encore. Sa voix claire s'éleva :

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Emi !… le regard baissé.

- Ben voyons ! Castiel, cet homme tu l'attends depuis des mois et ne me dis pas le contraire ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas. Chaque jour que Dieu passe tu regardes cette rue, tu le cherches en vain et le jour où enfin il se pointe tu le renvoies. Castiel, POURQUOI ?

Elle se figea à son tour lorsque Castiel releva son visage vers elle. Décomposé, il était décomposé.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Castiel !… furent les seules paroles qu'elle put prononcer.

Elle tenta de s'approcher mais il se mit volontairement hors de sa portée. Et ce fut d'une voix acerbe et énervée qu'il lui répondit :

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as donc rien écouté des mots que nous avons échangé. Pourtant la cuisine n'est pas si éloignée de la porte d'entrée...

- Castiel, m'enfin !...le coupa-t-elle.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi Emily… reprit-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Parce que cet homme n'apporte rien de bon. Il se servira encore de moi et je serai encore l'objet de ses plaisanteries. Pas une seule fois, Dean ne m'a remercié pour l'aide que j'ai pu lui apporter. Pas une seule fois tu m'entends ! Et aujourd'hui qu'il se pointe à ma porte je devrai simplement dire "Amen" ? Eh bien non. Vivre comme vous m'a beaucoup appris de mes erreurs et je ne veux plus de ces faux-semblants entre nous. Il fut un temps où j'ai cru en lui. Au point de..

- Parce que toi tu ne l'as pas utilisé à tes desseins, peut-être ?.. riposta-t-elle.

- C'était différent. J'obéissais aux ordres de mon Père. Et même dans mes erreurs j'ai tenté de suivre sa volonté première.

- En quoi est-ce différent Castiel ? Etre un ange n'est pas une excuse à tes actions non plus. Ton humanité t'a ouvert les yeux sur les actes que nous, le commun des mortels, sommes amenés parfois à accomplir lorsque nous pensons agir pour le bien de tous. Si toi tu as changé, il a peut-être changé aussi, qui sait ?… osa-t-elle.

- Dean, changer ? Laisse-moi rire. On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas. Non. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Mais sa présence ici m'oblige à prendre certaines dispositions plus tôt que prévu… lui répondit-il sarcastique.

- Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ?.. énonça-t-elle comme une évidence.

- Oui. Dès ce soir. Si lui a réussi à me retrouver, les anges ne vont pas tarder à suivre et il est hors de question que je te mette en danger à cause de mon passé, de mes erreurs... Emi, je suis tellement désolé…, tout en baissant le regard sur ses pieds.

- Cas. Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose : diffère ton départ à après demain. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire une journée de plus ici ? Si ils doivent venir, ils viendront que tu sois là ou pas. Sans compter que fuir n'a jamais été une solution aux problèmes. Je le sais et tu le sais. Alors s'il te plaît, juste pour cette unique fois. Et puis je… je ne veux pas encore le fêter seule….murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant et en posant une main amicale sur son avant bras qu'il ne repoussa pas.

- Dis surtout que tu ne veux pas me voir partir…dit-il un brin ironique.

- Aussi…, un sourire éclairant faiblement ses traits. Je n'aurai plus personne à embêter ni pour me tenir compagnie. Allez viens, la nuit porte conseil Castiel.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient bras dessus bras dessous dans le salon pour souper, un léger bruit sur sa droite attira son attention. Elle savait ce que c'était et Castiel n'était pas familier de ce bruit. Elle lui proposa d'allumer la télévision le temps qu'elle aille chercher un élément qu'elle avait oublié et lâcha son bras.

Assurée d'être seule, elle ouvrit la petite porte de la boîte aux lettres et ne fut pas surprise d'y découvrir un papier plié en quatre. Curieuse et les joues roses, elle l'ouvrit :

« Cas, nous devons parler. Viens me retrouver au Bed and Breakfast situé à l'extérieur de Green River. Je serai là encore une nuit. C'est important. Cela me concerne… Nous concerne. Dean »

Elle replia la lettre, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Castiel avait tort. Vu ce qu'il lui avait conté sur cet individu égoïste, ne s'inquiétant que du bien-être et de la protection de son frère cadet, Dean avait changé si elle en croyait cette courte lettre. Et si Castiel refusait de le revoir, elle allait faire en sorte que son colocataire s'y rende. Elle savait déjà comment procéder. Etre geek avait aussi ses avantages.

**XXX**

**Wyoming, Green River - December, 24**

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Castiel se trouvait devant la chambre 17 du Bed & Breakfast. Il n'avait pas encore toqué à la porte. Il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi Emi lui avait-elle demandé à la toute dernière minute de bien vouloir se présenter à cet endroit ? Il lui avait bien semblé pourtant qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour passer un réveillon de Noël dans de bonnes conditions.

Non vraiment, quelque chose lui échappait mais bon il savait qu'il ne lui refuserait pas. Dans à peine 24 heures il aurait quitté la ville et elle avec. Elle allait lui manquer. Son franc-parler qui lui rappelait Dean, ses mimiques expressives lorsqu'un truc ne lui convenait pas et puis elle était une amie, une confidente à ses heures lorsque le poids de la solitude le faisait chanceler. Son cœur se serra bien malgré lui. Partir serait difficile.

Il soupira et toqua. Quoi qu'il soit venu chercher dans ce lieu, il le lui rapporterait. Comme un ultime cadeau d'adieu. Et il reprendrait sa vie d'errance et à terme son combat. Quoi qu'il se passe dans l'avenir, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Ce fut sa voix qui le tira de ses pensées. Cette voix si souvent rêvée, si souvent haïe, si souvent désirée au cours de ces mois d'exil. Il porta son regard céruléen sur lui, sur cet être qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier malgré la distance, sur un Dean simplement vêtu d'un jean et torse nu dans la froideur de ce début de soirée.

- Cas… Enfin tu es là.

Et c'est au moment où il entendit ces propos et qu'il vit un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Dean qu'il comprit. Emi l'avait piégé. Et alors qu'il aurait dû être furieux contre elle, étrangement il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne cernait pas encore tout à fait les mécanismes de réflexion humaine même si présentement il avait une idée assez complète de ce qu'elle désirait lui faire passer comme message. Parce que c'était elle, il décida de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Ce soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël, la nuit de tous les miracles.

- Oui Dean. Je suis là.

- Entre. Ne reste pas au froid.

Dean s'écarta pour le laisser passer et referma la porte doucement derrière lui, jetant un œil bref sur l'extérieur. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Castiel, lui, s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce et contemplait la chambre simple et si familière que son ancien protégé occupait. Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs de son ancienne vie angélique. Des bons comme des mauvais.

Ils avaient tant partagé ensemble. Ils avaient souffert pour leur cause. Ils avaient ri parfois, enfin Dean surtout. Et puis était venu le temps des mensonges, des omissions, des erreurs, de la trahison. Le temps de leurs conséquences parfois dramatiques et douloureuses pour eux et pour leur entourage. Et enfin l'exil, la peur nouée au ventre. Savoir qu'on ne compte pour rien. Qu'on a sacrifié un jour sa grâce pour ce même rien. Que vous n'avez de place nulle part ni dans un foyer, ni auprès d'un être que vous chérissez.

Il soupira, dépité. Le temps des regrets n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il devait accepter leur passé, leurs erreurs et avancer dans la vie. Il aurait tant aimé rester auprès de lui mais Dean ne l'accepterait jamais. Pas après ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui-même, sur ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Au moins cet exil lui avait permis de faire le point sur ces émotions qui le tenaillaient parfois et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Contrairement à ce que s'imaginaient les humains, bien sûr que les anges aimaient. Ils étaient une manifestation de l'amour de Dieu mais l'amour des hommes leur était inconnu et se devait de l'être à jamais au risque de perdre leur grâce. Son amour angélique serait resté platonique et secret.

Mais aujourd'hui… Tout était différent. Il était homme. Etre de chair et de sang. Il ressentait. Il vibrait en sa présence. C'est pourquoi le fait de le voir sur le pas de la porte hier soir l'avait saisi et l'avait mis dans une fureur noire. Il était tellement plus simple de gérer ses sentiments à des milliers de miles l'un de l'autre. Pourtant ce soir, il ferait face et se dévoilerait. Tant pis si Dean le repoussait. Tous ces mensonges n'avaient que trop duré.

Il chercha l'objet de ses pensées et le trouva en train de farfouiller dans son sac de voyages à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre à quelques mètres à peine. Tout en se rapprochant, il lui lança :

- Dean. Je…

Le t-shirt en main, Dean se retourna et vit l'ange baisser les yeux à sa vue en un geste typiquement humain. Il le sentait mal à l'aise. Tout comme lui. Communiquer n'avait jamais été leur fort et parfois il se demandait si cette absence de communication n'avait pas été une des causes de leur rupture. Sans compter qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que la vie avait été très clémente avec eux non plus, voire au point de leur gâcher leur courte et minable existence. Mais il était là. Et ce soir ils allaient peut-être enfin parler. Parler et non pas simplement effleurer les problèmes, le problème.

- Oui, Cas.

- Dean. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant après ces longs mois de silence ?

- Je le devais Cas. Je devais m'assurer que malgré notre séparation tu étais encore en vie. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait sans te donner la moindre explication justifie amplement ta colère. Je sais que tu as souffert et que tu en souffres encore. Et je comprends que tu me rejettes et m'écartes à ton tour de ta vie. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, j'imagine. Cependant je dois te parler. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire et peu de temps devant nous. Tu dois savoir que je t'ai volontairement caché des informations parce que…

- Parce que..

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. C'est déjà bien assez difficile pour moi. Mais je te promets de répondre à toutes questions plus tard.

- Vraiment ?... répondit ironique Castiel.

- Oui vraiment !

- Alors tu as toute mon attention Dean… répliqua l'ange en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- La première chose déjà c'est que je suis désolé Cas. Sincèrement. Je… bafouilla-t-il à la recherche des mots qui lui échappaient et sous le regard perçant et troublant de son ange.

- Oui Dean ?... l'encouragea-t-il.

- Tu te souviens de ce coup de fil que tu m'as passé de la station-service et de l'ange dont je t'ai parlé… changeant délibérément de sujet.

- Ezekiel ? Oui je me souviens... répondit Cas tentant de suivre le cours de ses pensées.

- Eh bien... J'ai autorisé cet ange à posséder Sam.

- Tu as fait quoi ?… s'étrangla Castiel sous la surprise.

- Tu ne répondais pas et puis Sam allait si mal. Il allait mourir et cela.. Je… Je… Enfin c'était pas possible quoi ! Il m'a dit qu'il partirait une fois que Sam serait sauvé.

- Et tu l'as cru ?...annonça-t-il platement.

- Bah oui. Tu m'as dit que c'était un ange bien. Je t'ai écouté pour une fois… cingla Dean en retour.

- Et ?

- Quand on t'a retrouvé chez cette fille, il t'a sauvé la vie. Cette garce t'avait tué sous mes yeux et j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu ce jour-là. Puis on t'a ramené au bunker, et là il m'a demandé de t'éloigner parce que soit disant que tu serais une source d'ennui non négligeable en raison de ton passif angélique. Il m'a fait chanter et j'ai… baissant à son tour son regard sur ses pieds nus.

- Tu as cédé. C'était la vie de ton frère ou la mienne. Ton choix ne me surprend pas Dean. Il n'y a jamais eu de place dans ta vie pour une autre personne. La team free will est morte et enterrée depuis longtemps. Mais maintenant j'ai enfin les réponses à mes questions…remarqua Castiel posément, affreusement amer.

- Cas… Il y a encore autre chose…

- Encore. Dans quoi es-tu allé te fourrer cette fois-ci ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus rien Dean. Plus de pouvoirs, plus de mojo. Rien. Au mieux un brave petit bonhomme qui tente de tracer sa route sur le dur et long chemin de la rédemption. Et si possible le plus loin de ta personne.

- Non. Pas de coup fourré. Juste que…chercha-t-il à se justifier.

- Juste que quoi Dean ?.. Tu crois que parce que tu vas venir ici me présenter tes excuses et me donner des explications, je vais tout te pardonner et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Eh bien désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ange, tout ceci ne m'aurait pas égratigné. Homme, c'est une toute autre affaire…s'énerva bien malgré lui Castiel.

- Que veux-tu dire ?...osa Dean, intrigué.

Le rire qui fusa des lèvres de Castiel le laissa un instant pantois. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi rire à un tel moment ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'ange mais il oubliait que Cas l'homme s'était forgé seul et hors sa présence. Il ne serait plus jamais ce qu'il avait été. Il allait devoir faire avec et l'apprivoiser. Son nouveau mode de fonctionnement lui échappait. Mais si il ne voulait pas le perdre, il allait devoir provoquer sa chance. Au pire Castiel le repousserait et il disparaîtrait de sa vie.

- Cas… Putain je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Demande-moi de te trouver un repaire de vampires et de les tuer et je le fais. Je suis un homme d'action pas un…

- Alors agis !... le coupa un Castiel bien trop proche à son goût.

Soufflé par ses mots, Dean se tendit et l'observa. Depuis quand Castiel avait-il ce regard bleu nuit troublé lorsqu'il le regardait ? Depuis quand sa voix chaude et grave lui intimait de se rendre à sa demande ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une envie, celle de fondre sur ses lèvres légèrement gercées et s'abreuver exclusivement de son air ? A ses pensées, son désir occulté se réveilla et il finit par suivre son instinct. Advienne que pourra.

En quelques mouvements il fut sur lui. Castiel n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Saisissant sa nuque, il rapprocha leurs corps. Il posa son autre main sur sa taille et l'enlaça. Leurs fronts se touchèrent dans une symétrie parfaite. Il ferma les yeux à la sensation d'être enfin contre ce corps qu'il avait mille fois imaginé. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent mais aucun ne fit le moindre geste. Chacun respirant la vie de l'autre à travers leurs respirations précipitées. Tout était idéal. Aucun ne voulait briser ce fragile équilibre. Jusqu'à ce que le désir les envahisse et déverse sa chaleur dans leurs veines.

Nul ne sut qui prit l'initiative. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent l'une à l'autre dans un baiser chaste, dans un léger effleurement. Mais ce fut Castiel qui amorça un baiser plus poussé déposant de multiples baisers à la commissure des lèvres de Dean. Sous le flot de sensations grisantes qui le traversaient, ce dernier gémit ce qui ravit l'ange qui poursuivit son exploration. Avec la pointe de sa langue, il taquina la lèvre inférieure qui finit par s'ouvrir sur sa bouche. Bouche qu'il investit avec douceur s'offrant le luxe de goûter enfin à sa saveur. Aucun ne prédomina les baisers qui suivirent. Tout n'était qu'exploration et découverte de l'autre.

Pour la première fois, ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour comprendre ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Pour la première fois, aucun mensonge ne s'insinua entre eux. Ils étaient là, à leur juste place. And nothing else matters.

**XXX**

**Wyomin****g, Green River - December, 25**

Petits fours posés sur la table basse du salon, un verre de lait de poule à la main, Emily s'était confortablement installée devant son poste de télévision. Castiel était parti depuis plusieurs heures à présent ce qui signifiait deux choses : soit il était toujours avec Dean, soit il était parti bouder dans son coin. Dans le premier cas, c'était le but escompté. Dans le second, elle allait en baver si jamais il daignait rentrer au bercail. Et c'est bien cela qui l'inquiétait le plus, qu'il disparaisse à jamais.

Délaissant quelques instants l'écran qui lui renvoyait des extraits de "It's a wonderful life", elle se leva en claudiquant et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. La nuit était encore dégagée et les étoiles scintillaient. Elle n'était pas particulièrement croyante mais depuis son accident et sa rencontre avec Castiel, elle se plaisait à croire que quelqu'un veillait sur elle-même si l'ange que fut un jour Castiel n'y croyait plus. Alors elle priait cette personne de faire un petit geste pour elle, enfin plutôt pour lui : offrir à Castiel ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, à savoir Dean. Dean Winchester.

Soupirant un "amen", elle s'en retournait vers son canapé douillet lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle sourit malgré elle. Son cœur s'accéléra. Avait-elle eu raison ? Avait-elle eu tort ? Fermant les yeux pour se reprendre, elle eut juste le temps de sentir deux mains fraîches se poser sur elle. Le froid la fit sursauter et les rouvrir dans la seconde.

Devant elle se tenait un Castiel rayonnant, aux yeux bleus pétillants et aux lèvres rougies. Elle n'eut pas à demander ce qui en était la cause. Cause qui se tenait appuyée nonchalamment dans l'embrasure de la porte et les observait sans un mot. Décidément il était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle imaginait. Castiel avait bon goût.

Reportant son regard sur son vis-à-vis, elle se figea lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras dans un geste de pure affection, tendre et désintéressée, lui glissant habilement un "merci" au creux de son oreille. Déplaçant enfin ses bras statufiés, elle resserra son étreinte tout en lui murmurant en retour "A ton service".

Ils se séparèrent à regret et Castiel la conduisit par la main jusqu'à cet homme dont il lui avait si souvent parlé durant ses nuits de cauchemars.

- Emi, je te présente Dean. Dean, voici Emi !

- Salut !

- Salut Dean !... sourit-elle. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Je… s'empourpra Castiel sous l'insinuation à peine voilée.

- C'est bon Cas, j'ai compris. Je ne veux pas connaître tous les détails. Ceux-là tu me les réserves pour demain matin mais en attendant à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres projets, je vous garde pour le souper. J'ai la dalle... finit-elle sous les visages cramoisis des deux hommes.

Contre toute attente ce fut Dean, encore ému, qui prit la parole pour eux, Castiel ne maîtrisant pas complètement ses émotions.

- Merci Emi. Ce sera avec plaisir.

- Tant mieux. De toute façon vous auriez pas quitté la maison autrement. Chasseur ou pas !... gloussa-t-elle. Allez m'enlever ses pompes, elles ruinent mon sol. Et plus vite que cela : j'ai pas ma soirée moi !

Alors que Dean rigolait à son tour, les cloches résonnèrent dans le lointain indiquant que la minuit sonnait. Le jour de Noël se levait et avec lui une nouvelle promesse de vie. Dean et Castiel se regardèrent conscients que tout avait changé et que tout changerait encore à leur retour au bunker.

Ils furent surpris par la voix d'Emi qui leur parvint à peine étouffée de la cuisine :

- Joyeux Noel les mecs ! Et je veux un patin du siècle quand je reviens, je vous préviens et pas d'excuse.

**FIN**

* * *

**Excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. **

**Au plaisir de vous lire**

**Marianclea**


End file.
